Kujou Hikari
Kujou Hikari was considered to be the "life" of the Queen, a part of her spirit that appeared when the Queen as a whole broke up into three parts: the Heartiels, the embodiment of her will; Hikari, who represents the Queen's life; and the Queen Chairect, her heart. She had lost all of her abilities and memories from being Queen and is living as a passive human girl and later woman. She made friends and went to Verone Academy with Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka and works for Fujita Akane's mobile store. Her alter ego is Shiny Luminous (シャイニルミナス Shainiruminasu?). Relationships Nagisa and Honoka met Hikari at Akane's stall. Since becoming Shiny Luminous, the three have become good friends, and have shown her many things during her time in the Garden of Rainbows. She becomes friends with Porun, one of two mascots that she stays with. Hikari never yelled at Pollun, which worried the latter since getting mad at a friend means they care about him/her. Hikari has a motherly relationship with the second mascot she stays with, Lulun. She cares about her a lot and will try to protect her with the strength she has, as shown when she got lost in an amusement park and later found her attacked by Circulas. She has a small relationship with Akane because of working at her stall and Akane referes to Hikari to her cousin. Hikari is very good friends with Tabata Nao and Kagayama Miu. The two girls are in her class, and share similarities with Nagisa and Honoka. Appearance Hikari as kid had long, blonde hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing her hair in a side braid. As a civilian, she was seen wearing a pink shirt with a pale yellow shirt with sleeves underneath, jeans, and pink and white shoes. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Hikari was seen wearing a frilly, pale yellow and red dress, with pale pink gloves and pink ballerina-like shoes. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi movie, Hikari was seen wearing a pale pink turtle neck sweater and a purple apron with the words 'TAKO Cafe' inscribed on it. Along with it, she wore jeans and pink and white sneakers. As Shiny Luminous, Hikari's braided hairstyle was formed into large and shaggy twin ponytails, with pink bows and red hearts, that reach her thighs. Like Cure Black and Cure White, Shiny Luminous wears golden heart-shaped earrings. Shiny Luminous's dress was pink with a red glossy heart attached to the top of her dress. The ruffles are added to her shawls and the bottom of her dress. A yellow ribbon with a red heart was attached to her waist loosely, that hold the Touch Commune, where Porun was located. She even wears pale pink armwarmers,and wears pinks shoes and pale pink legwarmers with a red heart at the top and a smal deep pink bow in each. Shiny Luminous "Shining life, Shiny Luminous! The light's heart and the light's will, for the sake of uniting all as one!" 輝く生命、シャイニールミナス！ 光の心と光の意志、総てをひとつにするために！ Kagayaku inochi, shainii ruminasu! Hikari no kokoro to hikari no ishi, subete wo hitotsu ni suru tame ni! After Hikari came to Nagisa and Honoka's world, Porun stated he was getting ready for an "awakening". During the fight against Circulas, the said awakening came to pass. Pollun became the Touch Commune, allowing Hikari to become Shiny Luminous. After Lulun appears, she gets the Heartiel Brooch on her bow, which gave Shiny Luminous the power to project a force field whenever she was attacked. As Shiny Luminous, she wields the Heart Baton, and uses this for Heartiel Unction, as well as combining strength with Cure Black and Cure White to perform Extreme Luminario, later upgraded to Extreme Luminario Max for the final battle as the reborn Queen. She is very strong and is a lot of help in battles, she often gets protection from Cure Black and Cure White but they don't know as long as she's with them no protection is needed. Future Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum! In Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum!, Hikari is the mother of Kujou Kira . She cheers Gem up and helps him with searching for the Jewels. She works with her daughter at the Tako Cafe. Futari wa Pretty Cure♥Style Up In Futari wa Pretty Cure♥Style Up, Hikari is the new queen of the Garden of Light. Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Max Power~ In Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Max Power~, Hikari is the mother of Kujou Mitsuki. Daughters *Kujou Kira *Kujou Mitsuki Etymology Kujou (九条?): Ku (九?) translates to nine, and jou (条?) translates to article; clause; condition. The use of the number nine could be a loose reference to the Queen splitting herself into multiple parts, particularly since nine is divisible by three, the number of parts the Queen divided herself into. The jou may also refer to her role as the life of the Queen; queen in Japanese is jouou. Hikari (ひかり?): Translates to light, which Shiny Luminous's powers are based on. Her name means "nine article light."